herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the primary protagonist of the open world video game Watch Dogs. He is a highly-skilled computer hacker and ex-Fixer who has access to the CtOS of Chicago through the use of a device called a Profiler, and is obsessed with surveillance, protection and control. People that he loved were afflicted in the past and are being attacked once more, so he has become a vigilante in an attempt to prevent this. His obsession has reached the point where he even monitors his own family, primarily his own sister, although they are not aware of this. He has been described as in a "gray area". Biography Pearce is a Northern Irish male with medium-length brown hair. He has been shown wearing black boots, jet black jeans, a white/light grey sweater, a brown leather trench coat with the Watch_Dogs symbol incorporated in the upper back stitching and also featured on his black-brown baseball cap. He also wears a Vigilante Mask with a white stylized "Z" over his nose and mouth to protect his identity. Pearce spent 11 months in Cook County Correctional. He was accused of computer fraud, illegal possession of a firearm, and grand larceny. He has a bench warrant for immediate arrest. As revealed in the E3 Gameplay Video, Pearce is 39 years old and was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, but is a naturalized American citizen who has a warrant out for his arrest. His record also indicates that the police have been warned of his status as a vigilante. He grew up in rough neighborhoods and is presumably accustomed to violence. Pearce's criminal past led to a violent family tragedy, which has imposed him into gaining control of the entire city of Chicago. Using the city as his weapon, Pearce is out on a quest to hunt the people responsible for hurting his family. In order to protect his loved ones from harm, he monitors them 24/7 in secret. Unfortunately, his family will be endangered once again, so Pearce will take justice into his own hands, confronting a corrupt system, using every weapon available to him. Abilities and Skills Pearce is highly proficient in hand to hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and parkour. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electrical relay box to neutralize a criminal. Trivia *Aiden was born on May 2, 1974 in Belfast, Northern Ireland. He is Irish-American. *Aiden may be working as a part of a larger network of vigilantes. *Pearce used to work as a Fixer which is where he learned how to hack. *The broken Z on his mask is based off the logo of the game's original title, Nexus. *As a Fixer he was called on assassination, recovery, cover up operations and essentialy hacking. *It is likely that Aiden's family emigrated to the US due to The Troubles, a period of heavy violence (largely concentrated in Belfast, Northern Ireland) between the IRA and British Military from the late 60's to the late 80's. *It is also most likely that Aiden emigrated as a very young boy because he speaks without an accent. Also, he was born in 1974, two years after the Bloody Friday bombings occured in Belfast (26 bombs went off, killing 11 people) Category:Vigilante Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tech-Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Evil exterminators Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Secret Agents Category:Gadgeteers Category:Siblings Category:Big Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Multiple Saver Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Bombers Category:Thieves Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Riders Category:Chaotic Neutral